


tumblr drabbles

by brucewaynery



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: a series of drabbles (<500ish) from my tumblr (au-ti, all posted on there first, feel free to send any prompts), tags will likely change.LATEST:1. easy. (stevetony, fluff)





	tumblr drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving is easy - Rex Orange County

“Hey,” Steve says, letting himself into the bathroom. 

“Hey yourself,” Tony replies, grinning languidly up at him. He stretches one arm behind his head, entirely innocently, as if he doesn’t know what the water trickling down his biceps does to Steve. As if he himself doesn’t know what he does to Steve. 

And after a year and a half of Steve telling _and_ showing exactly what he does to him, he’d consider himself a pretty bad boyfriend. But that little glint in Tony’s eye, the very same one that had led to many, many great memories <strike>and blowjobs</strike>, told him that Tony damn well knows how this is gonna end.

He places the flowers on the side table, next to a half-empty glass of wine. “I was gonna cook, make an evening of it.”

“What about dessert first, huh?” Tony says, sitting up and making grabby hands at Steve.

“God, that’s a terrible line,” Steve says, even as he’s toeing off his shoes.

“What’s that say about you?” Tony teases, flicking water at Steve.

Steve then, in a great tactical move, decides to leap into the bath, clothes and all.

Tony laughs, a bright and wonderful sound, as he shakes water from his hair, “You’re the worst, you know that? It’s important to me that you know that.”

Steve grins. “Well, what’s that say about you?” Tony spreads his legs to accommodate him, so he’s pretty sure that he can’t be really mad. In effort to get firmly back into Tony’s good books, he tugs his shirt off, and drops to his knees, sending another small wave splashing over the lip of the tub.

“You’re going to flood the tower,” Tony says, valiantly attempting serious and failing.

Steve just hums his agreement and leans down to take whatever else Tony was going to say right out of his mouth.

(They discover that Steve can hold his breath longer than Tony can last.)


End file.
